bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tinni
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Spoiler page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhiteStrike (Talk) 2009-07-08T11:50:37 Edits Make sure before editing to take a look at the site guidelines at Bleach Wiki:About. Thank You. Salubri 15:44, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Manga Spoilers Just to let u know i always enjoy reading the manga spoilers u put up. doing a great job.Salubri 15:32, September 8, 2009 (UTC) * Thanks! Tinni 15:50, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Hey So i read the new spoiler and i have to say im extremely confused. i have no idea what that was, Kubo is going extremely left field here. Hopefully when you update later on it will make more sense. But from what i did get from the whole thing is that Starrk is as good as going down. Would you say that's what it's leaning toward in your opinion.Salubri 15:26, September 14, 2009 (UTC) I think Starrk is in big trouble and I think we are going to have a hell of time describing Kyoraku's ability when it comes time to update his page. But the ending of the chapter is somewhat ambiguous and I am really waiting on some more translations. I would be disappointed if Starrk ends up dead already but at this stage it looks like Kyoraku has the upper hand in battle. Tinni 15:41, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Yea i get your point, on one side i wanna see Shunsui's bankai and on another i think it would be too soon because i really believe there are alot of abilities at shikai level he has that we have yet to see and maybe this is one of them. Personally im tired of the espada and hopefully this thing with aizen gets done and maybe kubo can move to another bleach series with a new bad guy but thats just a wild opinion.Salubri 16:01, September 14, 2009 (UTC) I too am tired of the Espada. Starrk is the only one I liked or found remotely interesting but otherwise they are all very boring. Tinni 16:08, September 14, 2009 (UTC) There is only one Espada left that I am interested in and thats Yammy. I am getting really bored with Stark as he has revealed all of the cards up his sleeves and that irritates me.Wrave 16:14, September 14, 2009 (UTC) I am looking forward to seeing Yammy to. If only because I am expecting Unohana to fight Yammy. I want to see Unohana's abilities :-) Tinni 16:40, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Ya, same here. If most of the captains are afraid of her, Yammy is in for a real treat.Wrave 17:09, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Hey so im glad i waited for the update and now it makes more sense then it did previously, why i understand the ability more and can see that its something of shikai i will know more when i see it for myself.Salubri 16:56, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I was hoping for an early chapter but looks like the chapter itself will be coming out per normal, even though the spoilers were really early. I now have no idea what's coming. All I know is Aizen still has aces up his sleeve and I can't wait to see what they are! Tinni 11:25, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Colorful Bleach I actually read your user page today (I don't read most people's) and I just have to say thanks for linking to so many of the Colorful Bleach pages! I'd seen a couple before, but it was so awesome to read so many more of them. Thanks! ^_^ Twocents 15:43, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Glad you liked them! Tinni 20:52, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Eid mubarak Actually we're still not sure in the middle east but there have been unconfirmed sightings in Saudi arabia and i had no idea you were muslim but just in case Eid mubarak.--SalmanH 15:55, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! I am Muslim. :-) Tinni 20:51, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Re: Soifon While I don't mind an update, it is not a good updated image. I'm not against an updated image, but that's not a good mugshot, even if the quality of it is better. I'm going to go for a better image than this one. Same case goes for Aizen, which is why his wasn't changed either to the one you've updated either. Yes, both images were tried before by other users, and several members, including myself and Salubri, didn't think the updated images were suitable mugshots for the profile. Since neither one of us are in agreement in either one of these, I'm going for better images in both cases. Arrancar109 00:05, September 21, 2009 (UTC) I do see your point with Aizen, now that I look at it again. I'm going for a better mugshot, either way though. I mean, yes, you got a point, he does look weird in the other one you replaced (I restrained myself from reverting that one), but I still think there can be better mugshots of him. It'll stay, but once I find something that I think is better, I'll upload it. And yes, I am going for something within the more recent Bleach eps. I'm still going to go for Soifon as well though. You can go for it too, but I'm going through episodes to see if any good ones are out there. Does that sound good? Arrancar109 00:23, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Soifon's done. Got a good shot of her from Episode 223. Look good to you? Arrancar109 01:14, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Awesome. I'm going to go ahead and make it a priority to update many of the character images that are displayed for profiles, since I do have a lot of the recent episodes. Thanks for the input though. I really appreciate it. Arrancar109 01:46, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Hey So I knew Starrk was probably as good as dead so i wasn't expecting anything different there but what Aizen does totally blew my mind i was not expecting that at all. That was so cold blooded, i'll tell you one thing that was a twist i didn't see, but sure enough she lived up to her aspect even if she didn't know it. I find it funny that AIzen would tell Gin and Tosen to go though, considering that Tosen already is in the middle of something he aint getting out of, i guess that means they can fight and to go all out and don't hold back, even though i already know unless tosen has a better showing this time he is as good as dead. Gin may still survive. But it seems likely that where gonna be going back to hueco mundo next chapter so we'll have to wait.Salubri 10:39, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Because I am sick of the Espada I was hoping that Harribel would be taken out of the picture quickly and Aizen, Gin and Tosen would start doing stuff. But I too didn't see it coming. I am waiting for pictures to see if there is a chance that she might be able to "hang on" and do something later down the track. But at this stage it does look like her living upto her aspect of death is being sacrified by Aizen for the sake of speeding things up :). I am not sure what Aizen mean about "go" either. I guess we can interpret that as "cut loose". We'll have to see. Tinni 11:10, September 23, 2009 (UTC) A little more personal question... Hey! Are you the Tinni that participated in the Facebook group Bleach that went extinguished a couple of months ago...? If so, I'm Goran Kristić, one of the (former) members as well. Do you know why did the group go out? I really enjoyed posting there and discussing Bleach and I was very surprised to see one day that I can't access it... Of course, if you're not the person I thought you were, feel free to delete this post I made on your page... Bye! Auron85 14:48, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Tosen fan speculation To be honest, I don't think that person saw on the page that Tosen can use his spritual energy to "see".--Gold3263301 12:47, September 26, 2009 (UTC)